


An Alliance Expanded

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [151]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Insomnia, Nightmares, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We've talked about this, Simone.  You need to start processing what's happened.  That doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you, so you just get rid of that thought right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alliance Expanded

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 July 2016  
> Word Count: 953  
> Written for: rutledgeisqueen  
> Prompt: 36. things you said you’ll never forget  
> Summary: "We've talked about this, Simone. You need to start processing what's happened. That doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you, so you just get rid of that thought right now."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately three weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, I'll admit that I chose to bring in an OC that I've used in other things in the past. Davie Farazell is a beloved character I created about fifteen years ago, but I'm not quite ready to divulge part of the influence behind her creation. She's getting a bit of a change in this series, and that's fine. She's one of my templates to slot in where I need her. She'll be giving everyone, especially Ann, a run for their money down the line, that's for sure. And for the record, this was supposed to be about Simone and Sr. Greta, but got shifted in focus.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Are you sure this is going to be good for me?"

Ann's rich laughter filters through the speaker, but I know she's not laughing _at_ me. "We've talked about this, Simone. You need to start processing what's happened. That doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you, so you just get rid of that thought right now."

"I know." The words come out quieter than I want, and I can feel the sting of frustrated tears. Blinking furiously, I take a couple slow, deep breaths, then clear my throat. "I know, Ann, and I'm ready to get my life back, but I don't want to lose what's been created at the estate."

"Are you planning to leave the estate because of your therapy?"

"No! Why would you even ask that?"

"If you're not leaving, nothing's going to be lost. Now go to your appointment and when you're done, come over to Armitage. We can take a late lunch. I'll get us a quiet table at the café downstairs. You're going to be fine, Simone."

"Ms. Baptiste?"

I glance up then, raising my free hand. "Okay, Ann, I need to go. I'll call you when I'm on my way over."

"I'll see you then, dear."

Ending the call, I take a deep breath and stand to follow the receptionist back to the therapist's office. Patrick said she's good at her job and comes highly recommended. Stepping into the room, I am startled by the décor. The walls are a muted purple that darkens to a pewter grey in the shadows. There are several bookcases with books and art pieces, and posters of brightly colored art are framed. The furniture is a deep royal purple with lime green and bright pink accent pillows. And then my eyes fall to the woman standing next to the desk. A few tendrils escape the bun trying to tame riotous inky curls. She smiles broadly, accentuating the crow's feet bracketing in eyes that change from hazel to green and back again practically with each blink, and holds out a hand.

"You must be Simone," she says. "I’m Dr. Farazell, but please feel free to call me Davie."

"Davie?" I ask, shaking her hand. There's a sense of calm that surrounds her, and I feel my anxiety begin to ease. "That's an unusual name, isn't it?"

"I prefer Davie to the more formal Davinia. My father was a stickler for proper traditions in our family. I'm named after his twin sister."

"Wow! My mom named me after Nina Simone. At least that's what I remember my sister teasing me about when we were younger."

She motions toward the couch. "Why don't we sit down and get to know each other a little bit? I don't necessarily like to follow the stereotypes of psychologists." I settle on the couch, watching as she sits in a chair near me. "So why don't we start with the easy things? First, would it be agreeable with you if I record our sessions? The tapes are merely for ease of transcription later, and I destroy them once the notes are updated."

"Um, that's fine," I reply as she smiles and presses the button on a small recorder. "So, what did Patrick tell you about me?"

"All Patrick said was that you were in need of some assistance and that I might have a good rapport with you. What exactly do you want to achieve in our sessions together, Simone?"

*****

By the time our session is over, I already feel better. By the look on Ann's face when she meets me at the café, it's clear that my ease is palpable. She pulls me into a brief hug before we sit at our table and place our order.

"If the lightness around your eyes is any indication, I'd say your appointment was a success?"

"I think I can definitely work with Davie. She's very…" My words trail off as I try to describe the woman to Ann. "I guess unconventional is the best word for it. And smart and sarcastic, too. She's worked with Jacob occasionally, so she is more than just a professional colleague of Patrick's."

"And she can be trusted with certain details about our family situation?"

That gives me pause, and I'm reminded of that early conversation with Sister Greta, before all hell broke loose. "You know, she said something today that made me think she can be trusted."

Ann reaches across the table to squeeze my hand. "Simone, you don't have to share anything you'd rather not. As long as she helps you regain your equilibrium again, that's all that matters to me."

"No, it's okay. She-- Sister Greta told me that things I'd thought were messages from Kelly were actually signs of a larger situation brewing, of the pending apocalypse. Today, Davie said something along those lines, without even knowing the whole situation yet. She said that we all have a purpose and receive signals to lead us where we need to go, but often ignore them."

"Well, that's not exactly a surprise to me," Ann replies. "Even the smallest cog is necessary to keep the greater machine working. We may not be remembered for our contribution, but we're still needed."

"Yeah, that's basically what she said."

"Well, if she agrees with me, then I suppose I'll have to like her, won't I?" The smirk tugging at the corners of her lips makes me laugh. "It's good to hear you sound a bit more carefree, Simone."

"It feels good to lose some of the weight off my shoulders."

The waiter brings our drinks and she lifts her glass of wine. "To the lessening of your burdens, my dear."

"I'll drink to that."


End file.
